¿Este es Len Kagamine?
by KyaryKagamine
Summary: FanFic Len Kagamine x tú (lectora). En español. Algunas partes Gakupo, Kaito y Piko - TN viaja a Japón con una idea determinada de los vocaloids y sus personalidades, ¿cumplirán sus expectativas? ¿o serán todo lo contrario?
1. Introducción

Buenas, soy la escritora KyaryKagamine. Voy a comenzar este nuevo FanFic de Vocaloid. Está protagonizado por Len Kagamine y tú (lectora).

Antes de empezar, debo aclarar que la personalidad de Len está vista desde un punto de vista diferente a lo normal, y algunos otros vocaloids también (si no entiendes a lo que me refiero, tranquil , todo se aclarará cuando leas los capítulos). También debo decir que Rin Kagamine es la hermana de Len y Gumi su prima. Vocaloid no me pertenece, esto es sólo un FanFic. Puede que en algunas partes haya Gakupo x Tn, Kaito x Tn o Piko x Tn.

ARGUMENTO:

TN es una chica obsesionada con el anime, manga, videojuegos, FanFics y sobre todo con Vocaloid. Sus vocaloids preferidos son Kagamine Rin, Utatane Piko, Gakupo Kamui, Shion Kaito y bueno, Kagamine Len. TN Tiene una bonita voz.

Sus padres son bastante adinerados. Por ello, un día sus padres le cumplen el sueño de ir a Japón durante una temporada. Ella pensaba que todas sus expectativas respecto a sus queridos vocaloids se cumplirían ¿pero es justo así?

TN: Tu Nombre

TA: Tu Apellido

-Lo demás se añadirá conforme avance el FanFic

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.


	2. 1 - Viaje

**Bienvenid s, este es el primer capítulo del FanFic, espero que os guste y por favor dejadme comentarios para mejorar. Gracias. Debo añadir que Len y Kaito se llevan como el perro con el gato. Narra TN.**

6:00 A.M. Hoy emprendía mi magnífico viaje hasta el país al que siempre quise viajar, como no, Japón.

 _El almuerzo del día de antes…_

Estaba comiendo sola en la mesa del comedor, como siempre, mis padres tenían trabajo que hacer. Comencé a mirar en mi teléfono móvil páginas de mangas de esta última temporada, nada me llamaba la atención. Le di otro bocado a mi solomillo y seguí buscando en mi celular. Recibí un mensaje de una "amiga" (lo decía de esta manera pues todas eran unas interesadas por mi familia), la ignoré.

Algo me extrañó, una criada de mi "casa" (se me olvidó decir que mi familia era muy adinerada), entró corriendo a la sala, se notaba cansada

-Señorita TA, sus padres solicitan hablar con usted ahora

-Oh, por supuesto. ¿Se encuentran en la sala principal?

-Sí señora – Asintió – Si me disculpas… - Hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta lentamente

Apagué la pantalla de mi móvil (por cierto, de última generación) y tras dejar en la cocina mi plato, me dirigí hacia la sala. Mi "casa" estaba decorada de una manera muy…extravagante, llena de lámparas gigantes, cuadros enormes, sillones lujosos y largas alfombras. Mi cuarto…era la excepción. Lleno de pósters de anime. Fotos de vocaloids etc…

Tras un rato, llegué a la sala indicada y entré llamando dos veces. Mi padre y mi madre estaban sentados cerca de una gran mesa. Estaban los dos juntos, esto indicaba que era algo serio. Me senté en el sillón más cercano y les miré, esperando que comenzaran a contarme el porqué de esta llamada tan repentina.

-Verás TN… Tenemos una noticia buena y mala ¿Cuál prefieres oír primero?

-La mala, por favor – Mi madre asintió y comenzó a contarme

-Debido a circunstancias de trabajo, debemos mudarnos. Vamos a dejar esta casa, nos iremos a otro país. Lo sentimos. Tenemos una colaboración. – Realmente no me importó demasiado, solo asentí

-¿Y la buena?

-El país al que vamos a viajar es Japón – Oh sí, mi vida se alegró, mis sueños, todo se cumpliría. Se me iluminaron los ojos y casi lloro, pero aguanté y abracé a cada uno de mis padres – Nos vamos a las seis de la mañana, prepara tus cosas - Les dediqué una sonrisa y salí lentamente de la sala.

En cuanto pisé el pasillo, comencé a correr mientras saltaba de alegría. Comencé guardando mi ropa en una maleta y después todas mis cosas (ya saben cuáles) en una bolsa. Me tumbé y caí dormida. Por supuesto, antes puse la alarma.

 _Volviendo a la realidad…_

Salí de mi habitación rápidamente cargando mis maletas hasta la puerta, pues no me gustaba que los criados hicieran cosas tan insignificantes como esas, las podría hacer yo sola.

Nos montamos en nuestro helicóptero privado (sí, admito que teníamos muchas comodidades, pero yo lo odiaba. Todo era por mis padres)

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, cogimos nuestro avión, también privado por cierto y viajamos a Japón.

Yo me quedé dormida, por lo que no sabía que sólo nos faltaban 15 min para aterrizar en mi nueva vida. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba ya en mi nuevo hogar, todo iba a ser perfecto.

Tras salir del avión con nuestro equipaje, otros nuevos criados, esta vez japoneses y ya contratados, comenzaron a llevarse nuestras pertenencias a nuestro nuevo vehículo. Una limusina de color blanco. Gigantesca. ¿Para qué tantos lujos? Dios mío, somos 3 personas.

Llegamos a nuestro nuevo barrio, era uno con otras casas lujosas como las nuestras. Iba a llevar mi maleta a mi cuarto, cuando uno de los criados más jóvenes me interrumpió. Cogió la bolsa también y comenzó a adentrarse en la casa, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de verle la cara. Tenía un bonito pelo azulado.

-Perdona, yo puedo llevarlo arriba, ¿podrías ayudar a mis padres?

-Señorita TA, sus padres me han contratado para que le sirva a usted. Debo cumplir las órdenes – Entonces, se giró, DIOS, DIOS MÍO, ERA EL MISMÍSIMO KAITO SHION

Me quedé petrificada mirándole, él se asustó un poco y se acercó lentamente a mí

-Señorita ¿le ocurre algo? – Me tocó el hombro e instantáneamente mi cerebro volvió a funcionar

Salté y le di un abrazo. Él se quedó quieto, pero poco después me correspondió. Era más alto de lo que me imaginaba

-Perdona, yo…encantada Kaito Shion – Me separé y me arreglé el vestido que llevaba

-¿Te gusta Vocaloid? – Asentí – Eso me alegra, estaré encantado de servirla señorita TA – Bufé y le agarré de la mano. Subí corriendo a mi habitación, en la que ponía mi nombre en su puerta y le invité a pasar.

-Pasa, por favor – Entró y cerré la puerta. Le hice sentarse en un sillón y yo a su lado – Verás, primero, no quiero que me sirvas

-Pero, señorita TA, trabajo para usted – Rodé los ojos y le miré de nuevo

-Verás Kaito-kun, yo quiero que seamos amigos. Pero, quiero que seamos amigos de verdad, no por un contrato. Por favor, te pido eso

-Podemos ser amigos, pero debo trabajar para ti, necesito el dinero

-En ese caso, yo te lo daré

-Por favor, señorita, quiero ganármelo yo mismo

-Bueno, al menos vivirás conmigo… – Me senté como un indio, y crucé mis brazos. Me giré 90 grados, mirándole justamente a la cara a Kaito – Pero ¿qué te parecen unas reglas?

-Adelante, señorita TA

-Regla uno, me dirás TN y si quieres agrégale el Chan. Dos, irás vestido con tu ropa de siempre. Tres, si yo quiero hacer alguna tarea, me dejarás hacerla a mí misma. Y, número cuatro, debes tratarme como una amiga.

-Por supuesto TN-chan. Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad. No me creo que vaya a trabajar para usted, perdóneme que le diga esto, pero pensaba que serías una chica caprichosa, esto es una gran alegría para mí.

-Muchas gracias Kaito-chan. Pero te recuerdo, háblame como una amiga más, por favor

-Jaja Perdona TN-chan ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta más tarde y te enseño el barrio?

-¡Síii! – Me levanté – Oh dime ¿por qué estás trabajando aquí? Es decir, eres un vocaloid…

-Sí, bueno, desde que Len Kagamine está triunfando junto con Utatane Piko, mis ventas han disminuido y no me podía pagar la casa que compré recientemente

-Entiendo. ¡Ah! Vamos a tu habitación para que te cambies – Le acompañé y esperé en la puerta, hasta que salió con su característica ropa de siempre -¡KYAAA! ¡Eres demasiado adorable! – Kaito sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas

Bajamos las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar por la calle. Yo hablaba animadamente con el vocaloid sobre Japón y sus costumbres. Estaba tan feliz hablando que no me di cuenta y choqué con un chico bajito.

-Perdona, iba a andando sin mirar – Me levanté con ayuda de Kaito y le miré a la cara

Esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio recogido con una coleta. Debía ser él, era completamente inconfundible, era…dios…el mismo Len Kagamine de mis fotos

-T-tú, e-er-

-Apártate de mi camino chica, molestas – ¿E-este era Len Kagamine? Me miró con una cara sonriendo de medio lado, luego se dio cuenta de mi acompañante y sonrió sacando los dientes – Anda, pero si es Kaito ¿cómo van tus ventas?

-Len, no nos molestes

-Y esta chica de aquí ¿quién es? – Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, yo retrocedí un poco. Me miró de pies a cabeza y se alejó de nuevo - ¿Tu ama? No está mal… Seguro es otra chica mimada más

-Retira lo que has dicho de TN-chan – Len le miró divertido

-Qué miedo me das~ – Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a andar hacia delante – Nos vemos –Hizo un gesto con la mano y continuó andando como si nada

Miré hacia Kaito, que le miraba con odio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le observaba, cambió su mirada a una más tranquila y con amabilidad me extendió su mano. Yo la agarré y continué andando con él

-Ne, Kaito-chan ¿Len… siempre ha sido así?

-Bueno, con nosotros sí. Con sus fans cambia totalmente, es un completo falso. Te recomiendo que no te cruces con él

-Tranquilo, no creo que me vaya a involucrar con… Len Kagamine


	3. 2 - La noticia

**Espero que les guste! Lo escribí con emoción :D Espero comentarios, gracias por todo. TN POV:**

Tras pasear durante un largo rato con Kaito, volvimos a mi casa. Al entrar mi madre se encontraba en la puerta de brazos cruzados mirándome un poco enfadada

-¡Madre! ¿A qué se debe esa cara? – Lo que odiaba también de mi condición es que me hacían hablar de esa manera. Por supuesto, yo cambiaba alejada de ellos

-¿Por qué no has desecho tu maleta? Además has salido sin permiso

-Perdona, pero es qu-

-Señora TA, he acompañado a la señorita TN a dar una vuelta. Únicamente para acostumbrase a Japón y a este barrio, espero que lo comprenda – Kaito

-En ese caso… ¿por qué no llevas tu uniforme?

-Madre, fue una orden de mi parte

-Vale, ahora sube y acomoda tus cosas

-Sí, madre – Agarro de la mano a Kaito. Ya alejados de mi madre, empiezo a hablar

-Kaito-chan, debes tener cuidado, si contestas así a menudo, podrían despedirte – Asiente – Y no quiero que te vayas… - Lo digo susurrando para que no me escuche

-Oye, TN-chan, ¿quieres que te ayude a decorar tu habitación?

-No te molestes, tengo un encargo para ti

-¿Y bien?

-Tienes que… - Asiente muchas veces, yo suelto una risita – Cantar

-P-pero…no sé qué cantar y…

-Kaito-chan… -Me tiro al suelo y me agarro a su pierna. Él se sorprende y sonrojado me intenta apartar. Yo me agarro aún más y como un gatito, muevo mi cabeza. Debería funcionar en 3, 2, 1…

-¡LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ! – Me levanto y le doy un abrazo estrujándolo

Estuve un largo rato escuchando cantar (voz angelical de los dioseees) al vocaloid obsesionado con los helados. Tras esto un sirviente entró corriendo a la habitación, justo como el día en el que íbamos a viajar

-Señorita TA, sus padres la esperan en la sala principal en este mismo momento – Tras esto, se fue

Miré confundida a Kaito, este me miraba de la misma manera. Le agarré de la mano empujándolo hacia abajo

-¡MATTE TN-CHAN! ¡Es una charla con tus padres, no debo ir! – Tiraba de mí hacia la habitación, yo hacia el lado contrario. Esto provocó que pudiera conmigo y cayera encima de él.

Alcé la cabeza y estábamos muy cerca. Sentía su respiración demasiado próxima a mí, mis mejillas se colorearon e igual las suyas. Me levanté de un golpe, evitando que me viera la cara. ¿Qué había sido eso? Mi corazón se aceleró demasiado… no debería darle importancia

-Sólo ven, Kaito-baka – Le empujé hasta llegar a la sala

-Hija, es una charla, ¿permites que el mayordomo escúchela conversación? - Madre

-Es una orden mía, por favor, ignoradle y continuad

-Bien, debemos decirte algo importante para nosotros. Para la familia puede ser un gran aporte económico – Padre

-Adelante

-¿Qué te parecería ser una… vocaloid? – Miré estupefacta a Kaito, él a mí sonriente y muy emocionado

-P-Por-por supuesto que sí ¡SÍ! – Salté abrazando a mis padres mucho, muy fuerte. Ellos pasado un rato me separaron lentamente

-Bien, mañana empezaremos con las clases

-¿E-eh? - ¿TENDRÍAN QUE ESTUDIAR PARA VOCALOID? NO - ¿Q-qué tipo de clases?

-Tendrás un tutor vocaloid, este te enseñara distintas cosas sobre este "mundo" y entonces, una semana después, te presentaran como nueva vocaloid junto con otro vocaloid cantante

-¡OH! ¡ESO ES REALMENTE EMOCIONANTE! – Me despedí de mis padres y subí corriendo, y, sí, arrastrando a Kaito por los pasillos y escaleras. Antes de nada, dejé a Kaito en su habitación despidiéndome de él con un abrazo y me fui a mi habitación a dormir, mañana empezaría mi oportunidad de ser una verdadera vocaloid.

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…_

Desperté y muy emocionada me vestí con un lindo vestido para dar buena impresión a mi maestro. Después de esto, desayuné en el comedor y volví a subir para anunciarle a Kaito que debíamos irnos.

Llegué a su habitación y llamé dos veces. Llame unas cuatro veces más hasta que salió en un lindo pijama de helados y medio dormido

-¿KAITO-CHAN? ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS YA!

-¡NO FUNCIONÓ LA ALARMA! ¡ME VAN A DESPEDIR! – Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Corrió a una esquinita de la habitación, se encogió como una bolita y se quedó mirándome desde aquel lugar

-Jajaja, traquilo Kaito-chan, aquí está TN al rescate – hago una pose de superhéroe – Le diré a mis padres que tú te quedaste en casa por orden mío – Me dio muchas veces las gracias hasta que me fui en la limusina.

Iba escuchando música de Rin Kagamine, cuando de repente vi un edificio gigante en el que ponía: VOCALOID. Tenía muchos colores y ventanas. Me quedé paralizada, ese lugar era increíblemente enorme.

Entré por las puertas acompañada de mis padres y numerosos guardaespaldas. Todos se nos quedaban mirando, yo estaba avergonzada, odiaba esto de mi vida. No era nadie en especial y debía ir con estos tipos que parecían titanes (omg shingeki no kyojin fan).

Llegamos a una sala, con una gran mesa (en un lado estaba el director de vocaloid) y mis padres y yo nos sentamos en el otro.

-Y bien, señorita TA, ¿está dispuesta a ser la nueva vocaloid cierto?

-Por supuesto – Le di la mano al director y él me miró con aprobación

-Correcto. Su vocaloid tendrá su nombre propio. Respecto a su vestimenta, estará en manos de unos vocaloid para encontrar el estilo más adecuado que deberá llevar – Asentí con una sonrisa – Y con el tema de su tutor de una semana… - Tocó un botón de la mesa y dijo: Por favor que pase el instructor vocaloid.

Terminó de decir eso y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Dejando ver a una cabellera rubia y ojos azules. OH NO. Len Kagamine. Me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos, yo de igual manera

-Señorita TA, su tutor será Len Kagamine. Y esto es todo, este le llevará a la sala de trajes

-Encantado, señorita TN, espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo todo esto con una sonrisa y cara angelical, y me estrechó la mano. Mi madre le miró con una sonrisa sincera y me padre asintió.

Me levanté, dejando al director hablando con mis padres. Salí de la sala detrás de Len.

-O-oye – Se gira, cambiando la cara adorable por una seria

-¿Qué quieres? – Para de caminar y se gira hacia mí

-No quiero que nos llevemos mal, vamos a estar una semana juntos. Mi nombre es TN TA. Encantada de conocerte – Me inclino

-Lo que sea, Len Kagamine – Se gira de nuevo y sigue caminando

-Esto… ¿tú eres así? ¿Esta es tu verdadera personalidad?

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?

-Jajajajajajajaja – Se gira incrédulo mientras yo me río sin parar – P-perdona, e-es que…jajajajajaja

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA NIÑA?

-¡Tengo tu misma edad! Y… es que…jaja… eres todo lo contrario de la buena persona que aparentas ser – Me mira enfadado, con el ceño fruncido

-Eso no te incumbe – Pausa- Debes saber que es por la fama, las fans y una mayor audiencia que los demás vocaloids – Señala una puerta – Ahí es- Comienza a andar hacia otro lugar, pero antes de que se vaya le digo

-¡LEN! – Se gira molesto – Espero que me tomes en cuenta como próxima competencia – Pone una sonrisa de lado y yo sonrío ampliamente

-Suerte con eso, no vas a superarme, TN

-Ya veremos quién gana, Len Kagamine- Entro a la sala de vestimenta mientras él me mira burlonamente


	4. 3 - Una nueva imagen

**Y tras un tiempo, aquí la siguiente parte. Comienza con el Pov de TN.**

Entré en la sala y allí me esperaba un chico con el pelo morado largo, rodeado de otras chicas que no había visto en mi vida, debía ser Kamui Gakupo

-Perdona, soy TN TA, he venido a cambiar de imagen

-Oh, la nueva vocaloid ¿no es así? – Asiento – Pasa, te estaba esperando

Me acerco lentamente evitando las miradas furiosas de aquellas chicas. Una tenía el pelo rubio y largo recogido con una coleta al lado y la otra el pelo muy largo y grisáceo.

-Y ahora, si nos disculpáis señoritas, debo pasar un rato con la nueva y linda vocaloid – Se levantan de sus asientos y se van queriéndome matar con la mirada. Él se levanta y se acerca a mí muy rápido.

Me empuja hasta la pared más cercana y me mira con deseo y lujuria.

-¿Podemos jugar antes? – Me sujeta las manos y huele mi pelo – Mi querida nueva vocaloid…

-¡NO! Aléjate de mí, pervertido – Le doy una ligera pero MUY fuerte patada en sus partes nobles, provocando que me suelte y caiga al suelo

-Eres más interesante de lo que pensé – Se levanta con cara de dolor– Mi nombre es Kamui Gakupo, encantado – Alza la mano para que le devuelva el saludo. No me puedo creer que realmente él sea así.

-Lo que sea… - Ignoro su gesto -¿No debes cambiarme de estilo o algo así?

-Olvida eso, ¿tienes a alguien especial? – Me ruborizo y miro hacia la puerta

-N-no, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Nada. Es bueno saberlo- Sonríe – Bien, me voy – Me agarra la mano y la besa – Un placer – Sale por la puerta

-¿E-eh?

Segundos después entran por la puerta… Rin Kagamine y Megurine Luka. Yo sonrío radiante y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa

-Anda, pero si ya está aquí la nueva vocaloid… Encantada, mi nombre es Megurine Luka – Se inclina. Me asombro, es muy amable

-Mi nombre es TN TA, es un placer conocerlas – Me inclino de la misma manera

-Yo soy Rin Kagamine y no estoy de acuerdo con que te de clases mi hermano – Pone una sonrisa falsa y Luka le da un golpe en la cabeza

-Discúlpala, es muy celosa tratándose de su hermano – Sonrío – Dejando eso a un lado, vamos a escogerte un look adecuado – Me guiña un ojo

Tras mirar varios vestidos, acaban escogiendo para mí uno realmente precioso

-¡Muchas gracias! – Me inclino - ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante – Exclaman

-Veréis, antes me encontré con Gakupo y-

-¿ESE HIJO DE- Rin interrumpe a Luka

-Quiere decir. Que no te juntes con él, es un ligón. Lo intentó incluso con nosotras

-Oh, en ese caso, muchas gracias por el aviso

De repente suenan en las paredes: SEÑORITA TN TA, ACUDA A LA SALA DE GRABACIONES Deben haber micrófonos y altavoces escondidos, esto es alucinante.

Luka y Rin me acompañan al lugar y me desean suerte. Entro y allí me espera un chico con un micrófono y otro con una gran cámara. Además del director de Vocaloid, que me comienza a hablar

-Señorita TN, vamos a realizar una entrevista para el canal de Vocaloid. Por favor, sea usted misma. Esperemos que todo salga bien. Suerte

Me siento en la silla indicada y el entrevistador le hace una señal al chico de la cámara, comenzando a grabar

-BIEN BIEN BIEN BIEN…Buenos días queridos espectadores, estamos en el canal Vocaloid. Hoy tenemos una sorpresa muy especial. Estamos en el gran edificio Vocaloid para… (Efecto de redoble de tambores) conocer a la próxima Vocaloid – El chico de la cámara gira hacia mí y me enfoca. Yo sonrío lo mejor que puedo mientras muevo la mano a modo de saludo, estaba nerviosísima.

El entrevistador me hace un gesto para que me levante. Hago lo que dice, dejando ver mi nuevo vestuario. El cámara se aleja, dejando espacio para los dos.

-Oh, como podemos ver la nueva Vocaloid es muy bonita – Me guiña un ojo

-Muchas gracias, i-igualmente

-¡PERO QUE KAWAII! Vas a tener muchos fans ¿verdad? – Asiente mirando a la cámara – Y bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo TN, TN TA – Me inclino – Encantada – Me levanto sonriendo. El chico me coge de la cintura y yo me sonrojo

-Sí, eres muy adorable, YO ME HAGO TU FAN – Saca una pancarta con mi cara y mi nombre ¿DE DÓNDE HAN SACADO ESO?- Ahora dinos para los nuevos fans ¿comida preferida?

-Mmm… CP (Comida/Preferida), por supuesto

-¿Color preferido?

-El COP (Color/Preferido)

-¿Y tú vocaloid favorito?

-Creo que no tengo uno en especial, todos me ayudan a inspirarme – Sí…

-Bueno, el tiempo se acabó, muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, ha sido un honor

-El placer es mío – Me inclino nuevamente

-Te deseamos mucho éxito en un futuro. Ah sí, sus redes sociales son TNTA_Vocaloid, para poder seguirla.

-Muchas gracias, deseo veros pronto – Muevo la mano como despedida hasta que el cámara corta

Me acerco lentamente al entrevistador

-Perdona, no tengo ese nombre en las redes sociales, no tengo.

-Oh sí, es una nueva cuenta creada por el director. Debes hablar con él, tiene los datos.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos – Salgo de allí y tras recoger los datos voy a la clase donde debería estar Len, por indicaciones

Entro por la puerta y me encuentro a Len con los cascos

-¡LEN LEN LEN LEN! – Grito hasta que se da cuenta y se quita los cascos mirándome

LEN POV:

Me giré porque la molesta de TN me estaba llamando desesperadamente, ya debería haber tenido su entrevista. Tras girarme, me encuentro con una chica muy linda mirando. ¿EN SERIO ESE IBA A SER EL LOOK DE TN? Me iba a dar una hemorragia nasal en todas las clases. Seguro todos sus fans masculinos babeaban.

-¿Qué necesitas ahora? – Se me acerca lentamente. ¿Se supone que debo intentar no sonrojarme o no pensar algo inapropiado?

-Ya he terminado la entrevista ¿a qué hora debo venir mañana?

-No te preocupes por eso. El director Vocaloid ha contratado una limusina que vendrá por mí y más tarde por ti, para traernos aquí.

-Entiendo. En ese caso te veo mañana – Se gira andando hacia la puerta, yo agarro mis cascos, pero de repente se gira hacia mí y viene corriendo. Yo me sorprendo y echo mi silla hacia atrás – Len-kun

-Dime

-¿Este traje lo debo llevar todos los días? – Se mira a sí misma y seguidamente a mí

-Oh, sí. Te pueden ver los fans, es obligatorio

-Gracias, hasta mañana – Se va corriendo mientras mueve la mano en señal de despedida

Cierra la puerta. Me relajo y entonces, hemorragia nasal. No puede estar pasando. Yo no soy así, yo juego con los demás, no ellos conmigo. No voy a cambiar por esta tonta loli-vocaloid. Debo mantenerme frío y firme. Ya sé, sólo le daré clase esta semana y entonces me olvidaré de ella, al fin y al cabo, es una rival.

 **Espero vuestros comentarios**


	5. 4 - Conociéndose mejor

TN POV:

Llegué a la casa y entré rápidamente para buscar a Kaito y contarle todo el día. Podría aconsejarme, ya que él era, no…es decir, ES, un vocaloid.

Subí a su habitación y llamé dos veces a la puerta. Esta vez, me abrió rápidamente, pero oh dios, sin camiseta. Y lo peor era, que no estaba mal, pero no iba a ser una pervertida… no debía…

Yo me tapé la cara, aunque debía decirlo, tenía los ojos abiertos y las manos entreabiertas. Seamos realistas, no podía apartar la mirada. Pero, ¿por qué él se encontraba de la misma manera?

Lo mío estaba justificado, pero ¿él?

KAITO POV:

Después de que llamaran a la puerta, abrí sin pensármelo. Vaya, delante de mí estaba una chica… ¿TN? OH NO

Me tapé la cara con ambas manos, pero no podía parar de mirarla. Iba con un traje tan…lindo y le quedaba demasiado bien, un poco ajustado. Parecía una muñeca, para ponerla en una estantería y admirarla. No, a quién quiero engañar, no podía parar de pensar en…

-Jajaja parecemos niños pequeños – Se tira al suelo y se empieza a reír

-Perdona por salir de esta manera – Me miro a mí mismo – Por cierto, te queda muy bien tu traje vocaloid

-¡Gracias! No dejan de decírmelo… me debe de quedar realmente bien – Se tapa la boca y pone una cara triste - ¡AY! Perdona por ser tan engreída

-No, tranquila, es la verdad – Me pongo una camiseta que tenía junto a mi cama. Caminamos hasta su habitación y nos sentamos en su cama - ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

-Bueno…como decirlo… He conocido a dos personas muy amables y a dos que…

-¿Las amables?

-Megurine Luka y Rin Kagamine

-Y…

-Kamui Gakupo y bueno, Len Kagamine

-¿Qué te ha parecido el mujeriego? ¿Ha intentado ligar contigo? Es un estúpido – Ese tipo hacía que me hirviera la sangre

-Sí, pero le he dejado bien claro que no necesito a nadie - ¿No necesita a nadie? ¿Por qué me siento triste? Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta

-¿Kaito-chan? ¿He dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-N-no, no te preocupes. Debes dormir para mañana – Agarro el pomo de la puerta

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! Q-quédate a dormir conmigo – Me sonrojo y me giro con los ojos como platos

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Ella también tiene las mejillas rojas y evita mi mirada. Se ve muy linda.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo… por favor…

-Yo… - No debería hacer esto. Quiero, quiero hacer esto, quiero dormir con ella. Pero, no puedo, no debo, no lo soportaré– No, lo siento TN-chan

-P-pero Kaito-chan…

-Por favor TN, no me encuentro bien – Me mira triste – Hasta mañana

-Vale, pero prométeme que te quedarás conmigo otro día – Asiento – Gracias, buenas noches

Salgo y casi me desmayo. Estaba más rojo que la alfombra que se encontraba en el suelo. Me toqué las mejillas y ardían. Si hubiera dormido con ella hubiera muerto por un ataque. Debo dormir otra noche con ella ¿Qué se supone que haré?

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:_

TN POV:

Tras vestirme de nuevo con el uniforme, por llamarlo así, desayuné y esperé a que llegara la limusina. En eso bajó Kaito ya preparado para irnos. SE ME OLVIDÓ.

-Buenos días Kaito-chan. EH…Debo pedirte disculpas

-¿P-por qué? – Se sonroja…no estará pensando en ayer…

-Ayer – Se sonroja más – Se me olvidó decirte que estos días me iré en una limusina vocaloid, por lo que no necesito que me acompañes – Se relaja y se sienta a mi lado

-Entiendo, pero estaré aburrido sin ti. En estos momentos sólo estás tú – Me sonrojo. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Oye… tú… ¿tienes novia o alguien especial?

-Novia no, estuve con Miku, pero me engañó con Gakupo por lo que… - Mira triste al suelo – Pero ya estoy bien – Sonríe – Aunque sí que hay alguien especial

-¿Yo podría saber quién e-

Llaman a la puerta. Que inoportunos. Debe ser la limusina. Me despido y veo como Kaito cierra la puerta.

Me aproximo a la limusina. Abro la puerta y me siento sin darme cuenta que Len estaba situado ahí ¿no había más sitios? Soy realmente tonta, estúpido cerebro

-¿QUÉ HACES TN? – Se sonroja y me intenta apartar. Dios mío, se ve realmente lindo. Me levanto y me siento a su lado

-P-perdona, es que con los cristales tintados (que desde dentro ven, pero desde fuera no) no te vi – Bajo la cabeza – Perdona, perdona, perdona, perdóname de verdad, Len

LEN POV:

Dios mío, TN se había sentado encima de mía. ¿Por qué mi corazón se había alterado de esta manera? Yo… ya tenía novia. Y dejé claro que ella no iba a estar conmigo. No es adecuado.

Comenzó a pedirme disculpas, pero yo me estaba poniendo más nervioso. Esta chica…

-Ya, no importa, ahora sólo siéntate y no hables – Me giro en la dirección contraria a la que se encuentra.

TN POV:

Tras un rato mirando el paisaje llegamos al edificio. Seguí a Len hasta una clase con un gran piano y comenzó a buscar unas cosas en un armario

Cuando las sacó me puse nerviosa, eran partituras, esto era un gran problema. Como decirlo… yo tenía una especie de don y dificultad al mismo tiempo.

Yo no era capaz de leer partituras, pues no sabía interpretarlas correctamente. Sin embargo, sólo con escucharla la melodía y letra una vez, sabía memorizarlo todo.

-L-len… Yo… no sé leer partituras…

-¿E-EH? – Me mira confundido - ¿Y cómo se supone que has entrado a ser un Vocaloid?

-Yo puedo escucharla una vez y quedarme con todo. ¿Podrías cantarla para mí?

-Está bien. Pero si no lo consigues me debes un favor. Será Meltdown.

Comenzó a cantar. Yo mientras memoricé todo. Cuando acabó, bebió de una botella y me hizo un signo para que yo comenzara.

Sin pensármelo, empecé. Vi como la cara de Len cambiaba de indiferente a asombrado. Sonreí.

 _DESPUÉS DE CANTAR:_

-¿Y bien?

-No me esperaba que fuera cierto – Río – Y cantas bien. Llegas fácilmente a tonos agudos, podríamos cantar un dueto - ¿LEN KAGAMINE ACABABA DE DECIR ESO?

-¿Realmente has dicho eso? ¿Quieres que cante contigo y no sea Rin, Miku o Gumi?

-¿Eh? Sí – Se sonroja – P-pero no me malinterpretes, subirán las ventas

-Entiendo, acepto cantar contigo

-Vale


	6. 5 - ¿Celos? No

TN POV:

Estaba hablando con Len sobre qué canción podría ser adecuada para el dueto cuando entró una de las chicas que estaban con Gakupo el otro día, la rubia.

-Len-kun, Len-kun – Corría hacia él

-¿Qué Neru?

-¿Quieres que nos veamos más tarde? Te extraño… - Lo dijo con voz ¿sensual?

-Ya veré mi… agenda, estoy en clase

-Oh, vamos, no seas aburrido – Le abraza del cuello y le empuja a la puerta – Nos vemos cielo – Me sonríe riéndose y cierra la puerta, llevándose con ella a Len

Estaba enfadada con esa chica. Interrumpe. Entra sin pedir permiso. Se lleva a Len, en MI CLASE y me deja sola. Y además ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Len tenía novia? Yo… ¡NO ESTABA CELOSA!

Pasaron un par de minutos y aburrida, me dispuse a salir. Cuando justo entraron dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo verde y corto y la otra largo y rosado claro.

-P-perdonad, pasad por favor – Me inclino

-Jajaja que mona, pero no tienes que ser así – La del pelo verde

-Claro, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – La del pelo rosadito

-Me llama TN TA, y voy a ser una vocaloid dentro de una semana

-Oh ¡que guay! Yo soy Gumi Megpoid – Se señala con el pulgar

-Yo IA, podemos ser amigas si quieres – Se me iluminan los ojos

-Por supuesto que sí – Asiento muchas veces con la cabeza

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí sola? – IA

-Oh, es que Neru se llevó a Len en mis clases. Él es mi tutor durante esta semana.

-Esa estúpida… Neru siempre se lleva a mi primito. Son unos novios bastante raros - Gumi

-¿Sois primos?

-¡Sí! Pero te aviso que no te encariñes mucho con Len. Todo lo que no necesita lo aparta. Y Neru es la más celosa del mundo – Gumi

-Pero no te preocupes, si tienes algún problema sólo dínoslo – IA

-¡Oh! Intercambiemos números – Apunto sus números

-Muchas gracias a las dos, de verdad. Perdonadme pero debo buscar a Len – Nos despedimos y salgo corriendo por la puerta. Con suerte estará cerca.

Tras estar buscando un rato, me detengo y me siento en un asiento que se encontraba dentro del mismo edificio, a su vez, dejo en el suelo una diadema que me puse ese día. En eso, pasa un chico bajito, con el pelo color plateado-blanco, y con un ojo de color verde y el otro azul. Es realmente guapo. Y entonces caigo, es Utatane Piko.

Él iba distraído y sin querer pisa mi diadema, rompiéndola al instante. No me importó en absoluto, sin embargo, él se puso muy nervioso.

-O-oh, no, p-perdona, no lo he hecho queriendo, de verdad. Ha sido sin querer

-No tranquilo, no te preocupes, era solo una simple diadema, y ha sido mi culpa por dejarla ahí

-No… pero, menos mal, y gracias por comprenderme – Me levanto y me inclino

-Mi nombre es TN TA, próxima vocaloid

-Eres muy amable. Yo soy Utatane Piko, espero que seamos amigos – Tras inclinarse, me extiende la mano. Yo me sorprendo mucho, pero sin dudarlo se la doy.

-Me encantaría que algún día cantáramos juntos

-Por supuesto, sería un honor

-Sería genial que mi primera canción fuera contigo

-Yo… TN, ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Adelante – Le hago un gesto con la mano para que prosiga

-Yo soy un poco…nuevo. Por ello, la mayoría de la gente se olvida de mí. También, nunca me ofrecen canciones nuevas o colaboraciones con alguien, por ello siempre canto canciones de otros artistas. Te agradecería mucho si tú fueras de esta manera conmigo. Mi intención no es que sientas pena, pero no debes hablarme tan formal mente como lo harías con los grandes, como…Miku – Tenía una cara triste, me sentí fatal. Yo no sabía de esto…

-Piko, yo debo confesarte que soy una fan tuya. Y que me encanta tu voz – me miró muy sorprendido – Sí, bueno, bastantes veces he fantaseado con ser tu novia o algo así jajaja. Pero bueno, eso es aparte. Debo decirte, que para mí eres uno de los mejores vocaloids. Y, también, que no vuelvas a decir eso nunca, yo te trataré con el mismo respeto que a los demás. – Le abracé y él me correspondió

-Eres realmente una muy buena persona, me alegro de haberte conocido. Espero que cantemos pronto juntos

-Igualmente. Bueno, yo me debería ir yendo... voy un poco tarde

-¡PERDONA POR HABERTE ENTRETENIDO!

-No, te doy las gracias por hablarme tan amablemente. Es que debo buscar a Len – Cambió radicalmente su cara a una seria, eso me asustó

-¿Para qué quieres buscarlo?

-Es mi tutor, y debo irme con él para volver a mi casa. Es un aburrimiento, preferiría que tú fueras mi tutor – Me encojo de hombros

-Oh – Cambia de nuevo a su cara inocente y adorable – En ese caso, suerte con ese Kagamine. Adiós

-Nos vemos, Piko-san

Tras despedirme de él, fui a la salida del edificio. Donde me encontré con Len sentado en un banco y a Neru junto a él dándole besos por el cuello.

Camino hacia el frente, pasando por su lado.

-Debemos irnos Len – Entro en la limusina sin mirarle a la cara y espero. Veo como se despide de la rubia y entra y se sienta alejado de mí

Tras unos incómodos minutos de silencio, decido hablar

-Tu novia es muy guapa

-Sí

-Se parece a Miku – Me mira serio – Perdona, es por su coleta. Ha sido un error. ¿Y cómo te va?

-No te metas en donde no te llaman

-Y-ya perdona. Dejemos de hablar de esto

-Sí, y ¿tú que hacías con Utatane?

-¿Piko? Conocerle… ¿no puedo? – No hay respuesta - ¿Len?

-Ya hemos llegado, adiós – Se gira ¿y a este qué le pasa?

-Hasta mañana, Len Kagamine – Adiós, bipolar engreído

Bajo y salto a los brazos de Kaito. La limusina se va pronto y yo entro junto a él.

 _Tras unos 2 días de clases…_

Después de dar clases normales con Len, me cambio a un vestidito blanco y rosado de flores. Comemos unos helados Kaito y yo, hasta que llaman al timbre. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Rin, Luka y creo que Miku.

-Hola ¿necesitáis algo?

-Tú te vienes a mi casa. Vamos a ver una película. – Rin

-Vale… un momento – Grito - ¡KAITO, VOLVERÉ EN UN RATO! ¡VOY A CASA DE RIN! – Cierro la puerta y comienzo a andar con ellas


	7. 6 - La casa Kagamine

TN POV:

-Perdona, soy TN TA, mucho gusto

-Yo soy Hatsune Miku, encantada – Silencio - ¿Y qué hace Kaito en tu casa? – Lo dice en tono chillón. Se nota que está molesta.

-B-bueno, es difícil de explicar. Es mi mayordomo, es un caso un poco delicado del que no puedo hablar

-¿MAYORDOMO DE TI? – Asiento – Ah… bueno, no importa. Cambiemos de tema.

-Chicas, ¿de qué es la película?

-TERROR, NUESTRA PREFERIDA – Exclaman las tres a la vez

-En ese caso… me parece que yo no la veré. Tengo miedo a ese tipo, lo siento. Creo que volveré…

-¡NO! – Me cogen las 3 de los brazos y me llevan a rastras como un saco de patatas

 _EN CASA DE LOS KAGAMINE…_

\- Y bien, chicas, ¿qué se supone que haré yo? – Pregunto entrando por la puerta

-Sube arriba y ve a una pequeña sala. Allí tengo videojuegos y refrescos - Rin

-Vale, muchas gracias por todo

Subo por los escalones hasta la sala. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Miro y ¡sorpresa!, quién está en el sofá…

-¿EH? ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

-Yo también estoy encantada de verte, Len – Ironía – Y estoy aquí porque van a ver una película de miedo, y a mí…no me agradan

-Ah, bueno

-Oye Len, ¿por qué estás molesto conmigo?

-Yo soy tu tutor y tú estabas con Piko

-¿C-cómo? Tú te fuiste sin decir nada junto con Neru, estuve buscando por distintas salas, mientras corría, por más de media hora ¿Qué dices? Además, eso fue hace varios días – Me acerco a él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Aun así, estábamos en clase, deberías haberme esperado – Se cruza de brazos

-¿Qué? Pues tú no tenías intención de volver…– Me acerco más y él se levanta y da un paso firme, estábamos muy enfadados

-TN, eres mía, eres mi aprendiz – Pone su cara cerca de la mía, desafiándome con la mirada

-Yo no soy tuy- No me dejó acabar, me besó intensamente. Sin pensarlo, le correspondí, ¿qué estábamos haciendo? Le empujé levemente el pecho para que se separara de mí

-L-len…de-detente… - Se separó un segundo de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos

-TN…quiero seguir, no puedo parar ahora – Sin que pudiera responder, me besó de nuevo. Me quedaba sin aire, pero no podía parar. Caímos sobre el sofá y entonces recapacité y me separé. Levantándome al instante.

-¡LEN! ¡Tú tienes novia! – Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos

-Joder, pero yo no amo a Neru, tú… - Me quita las manos de la cara

-¿Q-qué dices? Llevamos pocos días juntos y ni siquiera has sido amable – Me alejo un paso

-Perdona por mi personalidad – Sarcasmo – Pero no puedo dejar que seas de ningún otro. Dios, no sé qué me pasa, esto que siento es raro. Sin embargo, Neru también está y…

-Pues cuando tengas tus ideas aclaradas me lo dices, no voy a dejar que me beses cuando quieras – Salgo de la habitación corriendo y llego a la planta baja

-TN, oye qu- ¿TN ESTÁS LLORANDO? – Rin

Me toco las mejillas, oh, estaban húmedas. Como me podía haber emocionado por un chico mimado como Len. Que estupidez

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Luka

-Nada, nos vemos – Salí y comencé a correr para llegar lo antes posible a mi casa, evitando llorar por la calle. Me sentía utilizada, como un juguete.

Ya a lo lejos escuché un sonoro:

-LEEEEEEN BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO


	8. 7 - Una tarde con Gakupo

TN POV:

Cuando ya iba corriendo recapacité. No quería que Kaito me viera así. No era por lo mal que me debía de ver, sino por mi estado emocional. No quería que se sintiera triste, apenado, preocupado o incluso mal por mí.

Frené en seco y localicé una cafetería a lo lejos. Decidí entrar, tomarme un batido de SP (Sabor/Preferido) y relajarme. No quería dañar a los demás.

Corrí hasta el establecimiento y me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el interior. Pedí y bebí mi batido mientras pensaba

 _¿Qué sentía por Len? Era obvio que debía de tener algo de afecto hacia él, había dejado que me besara y además me sentía mal por su culpa, por no decir nada de los celos que casi me ciegan durante las clases. NO... Esto estaba mal… ¿por qué creo que Len me gusta?... Sin embargo, no quería involucrar en esto a mis amigas, ni a Kaito, ni mucho menos a su impertinente novia, Neru. Debía encontrar una solución a esto, sin hacer daño a nadie. Pero a quién quería engañar…yo tampoco quería ser dañada._

Iba a pedir la cuenta para pagar cuando escuché una voz cerca de mí, diciendo:

-Yo pago por ella – Instantáneamente me giré, encontrándome con la mirada de Gakupo

-No es necesario – Me levanté y me dirigí a su mesa

-Insisto – Me ofreció una silla para que me sentara, y yo al no querer ser descortés por la bebida, me senté – Y bien, ¿qué te trae a este lugar, sola?

-Me apetecía tomar algo – Mentí

-Tus ojos rojos de llanto no dicen lo mismo – Me sujetó el mentón, mirándome fijamente

-Vale, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas – Me separo lentamente - Pero nada es especial. Ya me encuentro bien

-Me alegro por la señorita, una cara como la tuya no debería estar triste – Me agarra una mano

-Sí, bueno jaja – Río nerviosa. Este tipo me ponía alerta

-¿Te parecería intercambiar números? – Me encojo de hombros – Préstame tu teléfono – Se lo extiendo – Oh… tienes el móvil de Kaito Shion

-Por favor, sólo apunta tu teléfono – Tras reír unos segundos, me extiende el móvil y me da el suyo. Yo apunto mi teléfono y se lo devuelvo

-Vamos a hacernos una foto para las redes sociales de Vocaloid

-Bueno, vale – Hace la foto y la sube a internet – Perdona, Gakupo, yo me debería ir yendo. Estarán preocupados por mí

-En ese caso… ya te llamaré para que quedemos de nuevo, a SOLAS – Remarcó esa odiosa palabra y salió de aquel lugar

Tras recoger mis cosas, salí y me encontré corriendo a la única persona que yo no quería ver más, a Len

Exhausto, frenó justo donde yo me encontraba. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Descansando. Me quedé mirándole, hasta que se tranquilizó y volvió a estar bien. Me miró con unos ojos tristes y sin esperanza, yo sabía que si le mantenía la mirada, muchas lágrimas amenazarían con caer, por lo que miré al suelo.

-TN, escúchame por favor – Cambié mi mirada hacia un lado de la calle – No te enfades conmigo. Debo disculparme por mi comportamiento, te he besado sin razón - ¿Acababa de decir eso? O sea que realmente, todo había sido una mentira. No le gustaba ni un poquito. Que patética había sido pensando en ello. Realmente me hice ilusiones. Debí haber hecho caso a Kaito, no me debía involucrar con este Kagamine.

-Lo entiendo – Apreté mis puños con fuerza – No volveré a hacerme ilusiones, me he dado cuenta de que no debí confiar en ti. Adiós – Me agarró de la mano. Yo con un golpe muy brusco, le aparté de mí, dejando ver mi cara llena de lágrimas y corrí calle abajo.

LEN POV:

¿No volverá a hacerse ilusiones? Sintió algo por mí

Que estúpido soy, no debería haberle hecho caso a Luka. Aun así ha sido mi culpa. Vaya y yo que pensaba que era un as en las relaciones, sí que soy patético. Daño a la única chica que creo que podría ser la correcta para mí

 _Justo cuando las chicas llamaron a Len para hablar con él (antes de hablar con TN):_

-¿Len? ¿Qué le has hecho a TN? ¿Sabes que se ha ido llorando? - Rin

-Yo sólo la he besado, no veo cuál es el problema

-Tú tienes novia, imbécil – Miku, me golpea con un puerro

-Pero yo no amo a Neru y lo sabéis – Me encojo de hombros

-¡ERES REALMENTE UN IDIOTA! Has besado a una chica ¡su primer beso, inútil! Además de que tienes novia, y ni siquiera te confiesas a ella – Rin

-¿Su primer beso? – Me toco con los dedos mis labios – Pero, no sé si lo que siento por ella es amor. Estoy confundido, y debéis entender que esto me perjudicaría la carrera y puede que las ventas bajaran. Mis fans s-

-Elige Len. Si piensas de esa manera deberías decirle a TN que ha sido un error – Luka

-Pero Luka, ella tiene sentimientos – Miku

-Pero Len es un egocéntrico y solo piensa en sí mismo ¿o realmente te gusta?– Luka

-Dejadlo, hablaré con ella ahora mismo – Salgo corriendo de mi casa

 _VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE:_

Vuelvo a mi casa. Debería romper con Neru y conquistar de nuevo a TN. Será fácil.


	9. 8 - ¿Por qué soy solterona?

TN POV:

Corrí calle abajo. Seguía con el pensamiento de no querer dañar a Kaito, por lo que agarré mi teléfono e inicié una conversación de mensajes con Gumi Megpoid.

o +Hola Gumi, espero no molestarte.

o +Por supuesto que no, justo ahora me encuentro con IA

o +¿Podríamos vernos?

o +¡POR SUPUESTO! Aquí te dejo la dirección a mi casa (ENLACE)

o +Muchas gracias, llegaré lo antes posible. Hasta ahora

o +Aquí te esperamos ;)

Caminé siguiendo la dirección indicada hasta encontrarme con una gran casa. Tenía el tejado verde (jajajaja xD me muero) y todo estaba decorado muy alegre. Llamé a la puerta y abrió IA

-Bienvenida

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, Gumi está dentro – Paso junto a ella y me siento en el sofá donde está la Megpoid

-¿Y qué te trae aquí? ¿Hay alguna razón?

-Bueno…sí – Me miran atentas – Me he deprimido porque Len me ha mentido, y como he llorado, no quería que Kaito me viera así. No sabía qué hacer y recurrí a vosotras.

-No te preocupes, ya le deformaré la cara a mi primito – Dice Gumi con un aura oscura alrededor

-N-no es necesario, yo le arrancaré su preciado pelo de shota – Dice IA con ojos atemorizantes

-Hehehe… no es necesario…

Llaman a la puerta

-Tranquilas, yo voy – Me levanto y abro

Me encuentro con un chico de melena verde, mirándome atento y detrás suyo a uno con el pelo de una manera parecida pero rosada. Me sonríen y yo me quedo en shock. No sé qué hacer y me pongo nerviosa.

-Hola linda – Dice el del pelo verde – Tranquila… que no comemos

-Gumo, deja de bromear – Le empuja el del pelo rosado – Mi nombre es IO, y este imbécil es Gumo o Gumiya. Como prefieras.

-Llámame Gumo – Me guiña un ojo

-Mm… ¿sois vocaloids? (AQUÍ SI LO SON OK? JAJA) – Asienten - ¡OH! Encantada, yo soy TN TA, próxima vocaloid

-Encantados – IO – Buscamos a nuestras novias ¿están aquí? – Me tapo la boca y comienzo a reír – Eh…

-P-perdona, debería haber pensado eso. Gomen, gomen. Pasad, están aquí dentro.

Entraron y saltaron a los brazos de ellas. Parecía que ellos eran las mujeres, reí ante este comportamiento.

Todos nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar animadamente

-¿Y tú tienes a alguien especial, TN? – IO

-¡Yo lo sé! – Salta Gumo, yo me sorprendo – Ella vive con Kaito – Alza las cejas moviéndolas varias veces con una sonrisa maliciosa – Da clase con Len y es muy amiga de Gakupo y de Piko

-EH… ¿TÚ COMO SABES ESO? – Me acerco a Gumo con cara de querer matarlo y con un puño cerrado - ¿Eres un acosador pequeño insecto molesto?

-N-no… Gakupo es mi amigo y me lo contó… - Me relajo y me siento en el suelo

-Entiendo, pero soy una solterona – Guiño el ojo – No todos deben tener pareja

-Miku está con un vocaloid inglés. Rin con Nero. Luka con Kiyoteru – Gumi

-¿¡SOY LA ÚNICA SIN NOVIO?! – Todos asienten y yo me voy a la esquinita emo

-Ya…ya…tranquila… - IA me acaricia la cabeza

Tras una tarde risas y algunos llantos, POR PARTE DE LOS CHICOS, vuelvo a casa.

Lo raro es que no me encuentro con Kaito. Así que simplemente subo a mi habitación, dejándome caer en mi cama y recibo un mensaje de Gakupo.

o +Querida TN, ¿quieres quedar conmigo el próximo día?

Lo ignoro y cierro los ojos. Este día ha sido agotador.


	10. 9 - ¿GAKUPO?

**AVISO: Si tu vocaloid preferido es Gakupo, no es muy recomendable leer la parte "hot"**

TN POV:

Desperté poniéndome el uniforme. Lo malo de esta semana es que no había un día de descanso, el sábado también tenía clase. Hasta el lunes (el día de la presentación) no podía descansar.

Esperé a la limusina. Esta vino con Len a dentro, como siempre, y yo lo ignoré.

Íbamos por los pasillos del edificio cuando las palabras de Len me hicieron parar de caminar

-Yo voy a romper con Neru – Me detuve mirándole sorprendida

-¿Con qué razón?

-Me gusta otra persona – Suspiro – Y esa eres tú – Abro los ojos mucho a modo de exclamación

-Debes estar loco. Nos conocemos desde hace poco, me mientes y eres un egocéntrico. No te entiendo – Le doy la espalda

-Pues este loco, mentiroso, egocéntrico, egoísta, engreído, imbécil e idiota siente eso por ti. Y no dejará que te tenga el tonto de Kaito, ni el mujeriego de Gakupo ni el shota de Piko.

-Realmente me haces volverme loca – Me agarra de la mano y yo sorprendida la aparto

-Quiero que sea así, tú también me vuelves loco – Me sonrojo evitando su mirada, mientras él sonríe victorioso

Vamos a la clase y no hacemos nada. Él solo se me queda mirando con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara mientras yo alejo mi mirada de la suya.

-TN, para que me creas – Me giro hacia él desafiándole con la mirada – Voy a ir ahora mismo a romper con Neru ¿qué te parece?

-No deberías hacerle daño

-¿Bromeas? Yo sé que ella está colada por Gakupo – Con que lo sabe… esto es interesante. Aquí todo el mundo sabe los secretos de los demás, por lo visto – Ahora vuelvo, mi loli

-¡NO SOY TUYA, NI SOY UNA LOLI! – Sale por la puerta riendo maliciosamente - ¿ME OYES?

LEN POV:

Fui a la sala donde habitualmente se encontraba Neru, y bien que lo sabía. Allí estaba hablando con Haku hasta que me vio.

-¡MI QUERIDO ANGEL! – Me abraza - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres divertirte? – Le hace un gesto a Haku para que se vaya. Yo la estaré engañando pero ella es una… mejor me callo

-Neru, debemos acabar – Me cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué dices? – Pone cara triste. Que mal actúa.

-Tú me engañas con Gakupo y a mí me gusta otra. Fácil – Me río por lo bajo - Adiós – Quita su cara triste y la cambia a una neutral

-Tú sabrás lo que haces…seguro es por TN – Le dedico una mirada de desprecio y me voy

 _MIENTRAS EN ESE TIEMPO CON TN:_

Estaba sentada encima de una mesa de la sala, cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas de golpe. Dejando ver una larga cabellera violeta, oh no, Gakupo.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí… la linda TN

-Buenos días Gakupo – Me bajo de la mesa - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Tu atención – Se acerca lentamente con una cara de pervertido (?)

-Lo siento, estoy en clase – Me siento en una silla cercana

-Pero aquí no está el profesor… y tus mejillas sonrojadas me provocan

-Ya viene… tardará poco – Miro a la puerta un poco asustada

-Vamos, ¿o quieres que sepan que estabas llorando? – Me coge un mechón de pelo

-N-no por favor – Lo aparto y me hecho hacia atrás

-Entonces… hagamos un trato… tienes que ofrecerte a mí, todo de ti debe ser mío…

-¡No! A mí ya… me gusta un chico

 **Parte un poco (muy poco) hot:**

-Qué pena por ese tonto en ese caso… - Me coge de los brazos, levantándome hacía arriba y tumbándome en una de las mesas

-¿Q-qué haces? – Le empujo levemente, intentando levantarme, pero su fuerza es mucho mayor

-Ahora, déjame probarte – Se acerca a mi camiseta, desabrochando un botón

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDO! – Le doy una cachetada

-Tienes garras… y eso que tenías una carita inocente… - Me coge una mano y la huele

-No me toques, Gakupo – Frunzo el ceño apartándole con ambas manos

-Eso dicen todas – Se dirige a mi boca – Debería probarte en otro sitio en ese caso – Me agarra las manos por detrás de mi cabeza

-N-no… - Comienza a besarme a la fuerza, su lengua intenta entrar, pero yo se lo impido. No voy a ceder. Me empieza a faltar el aire, él lo nota y sonríe – P-para…Ga-gakupo…me aho-ahogas…

-Pero mírate, ya estás jadeando y ni siquiera hemos empezado – Me muerde el labio inferior, con una mirada de deseo

 **Ya pasó ;)**

-A-aléjate… ¡por favor!

Y entonces por la puerta entra Len

LEN POV:

Entro a la clase, encontrándome con un verdadero espectáculo, sí, aquello parecía una violación.

Gakupo se encontraba sujetando a TN con sus manos. Ella estaba con las mejillas rojas y jadeando levemente, tumbada en la mesa. Mientras que el imbécil Kamui la aprisionaba, sin escapatoria.

-¡GAKUPO! ¡LÁRGATE! – Gakupo se da la vuelta y me mira burlonamente - ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Sólo la he besado… por ahora… - Ríe – Pero, si el profesor me hecha tendré que seguir sus órdenes – Pone cara triste soltando pequeñas risas – En ese caso, me voy, nos veremos en otra ocasión mi linda TN

Gakupo suelta a TN y se va andando lentamente

TN POV:

-¿Te ha hecho algo más el depravado?

-N-no, pero tenía otras intenciones… - Me levanto con ayuda de Len, sentándome en una silla, tranquilizándome y arreglándome

-Bueno, quiero decirte que ya he roto con Neru – Le miro incrédula, realmente se lo tomó en serio – Eso significa que estoy soltero – Me guiña un ojo – Por si me quieres conquistar…

-Eso es muy gay – Me mira enfadado – Quiero decir… me encanta el… yaoi - Sonrío

-Déjate de tonterías – Suspira cruzándose de brazos – A lo que venía, ¿qué opinas de que estemos juntos?

-¿E-eh? No te entiendo… ¿tanto te gusto?

-¿Eres estúpida? – Le miro enfadada – Quiero decir… que sí me gustas, ¿y tú? – Asiento con las mejillas sonrojadas, esto es avergonzante… - Lo que significa… que ahora eres mía – Se sienta a mi lado

-No puedo creer que sea novia de Len Kagamine - Suspiro

-¿Por qué? ¿Soy feo? – Dice burlándose. Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Porque eres un vocaloid del que nunca pensé enamorarme, es estúpido… y eres un engreído, el mayor que he conocido

-Auch, directo a la autoestima – Hace un gesto de dolor – Da igual, ahora soy TU ENGREÍDO – Me sonrojo y él me abraza estrujándome mientras ríe


	11. 10 - Presentación

TN POV:

 _EL DÍA DE LA PRESENTACIÓN DE TN COMO VOCALOID…_

 _Oh dios, aún no se lo he dicho a Kaito. Tampoco Piko o Gakupo saben que estoy con el Kagamine. Nadie lo sabe. ¿Él se lo habrá dicho a alguien?_

Me terminan de preparar las maquilladoras y salgo en busca de Len. Estoy muy nerviosa, no lo puedo evitar. Hoy me tocaba cantar con Piko, él sería el cantante acompañante y estaba realmente contenta por ello.

Avancé por los pasillos, llegando a la sala de espera. Encontrándome con un Len escuchando música con sus cascos y su cara seria. Era algo extraño, pero con el saber de que yo solo veía su verdadera sonrisa era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Durante los últimos días he aprendido mucho y no solo de canto, he aprendido sobre Len, y me parece una persona muy interesante. No puedo creer que yo le haya podido gustar, aunque yo no me esperaba salir con este…tipo

-¡Ey! ¡Loli! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí para siempre? – Alzo la vista, encontrándome con su radiante sonrisa

-L-len, quiero que hablemos a solas – Le agarro de la chaqueta que llevaba, levantándolo del asiento y dirigiéndome a mi camerino

-¿Y bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? – Se sienta

-Eh… ¿tú le has contado a alguien…sobre nosotros? – Me sonrojo bajando la vista. Estúpido shota

-¿Debería hacerlo? Los fans no deben saber, pero los propios vocaloids no importan – Se encoge de hombros – A mí me parece bien si tú quieres

-O-oh ¡muchas gracias por no decir nada sin mi consentimiento! – Le ayudo a levantarse. Mientras el oculta su sonrojo mirando hacia un lado – Estoy tan nerviosa… ¡y si me equivoco cantando con Piko!

-¡No te vas a equivocar! ¡Conmigo cantaste bien! No puedes hacerlo mal con el shota

-P-pero tú eres el shota – Me tapo la boca intentando no reírme. Él me mira confuso y seguidamente molesto

-¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHOOOOOOOO?! –Comienzo a correr mientras él me persigue. Cruzamos una esquina corriendo y me choco con alguien

-P-perdóneme – Alzo la vista encontrándome con Kaito - ¿Kaito-chan? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte ¿qué haces corriendo? Te podrías hacer daño – Me despeina, acariciándome el pelo

Oh, no. Len viene corriendo, le da el palmetazo a Kaito, apartando su mano mientras le mira desafiante. Me agarra de un brazo, empujándome hacia él y apegándome a su pecho intentando abrazarme (son de la misma estatura).

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES KAGAMINE? – Kaito pone sus manos en forma de puño y yo me asusto

-¡Kaito! ¡Para por favor!

-Kaito, ella es mía – Len me da un beso en la frente y yo me sonrojo

-¿Q-qué? ¿TN? ¿Qué significa esto?

-Kaito – Me separo de Len y le miro cara a cara – Intenté decírtelo pero no encontraba las palabras exactas. Sé que no debía involucrarme con Len, pero no pude evitarlo. Él no es realmente tan frío y egocéntrico como parece. No pude evitar enamorarme de él. Kaito, por favor, perdóname…

-TN- Da un paso hacia atrás - ¿Cómo puedes jugar con los sentimientos tan fácilmente? – Se gira y se aleja corriendo

Me giro hacia Len a punto de llorar

-O-oi, TN, tranquila – Me abraza – No dejaré que te haga daño – Me acaricia la cabeza

-P-pero yo soy la que le he hecho daño – Le acerco más a mí

-Pero no es tu culpa, nada lo es. Lo solucionaremos ¿sí? – Asiento separándome

-Ahora, voy a ir a la presentación ¡deséame suerte! – Niega con la cabeza - ¿Cómo?

-Al fin y al cabo, eres mi rival ¿no? – Asiento muchas veces feliz ¿por qué esto me ha alegrado? Él se rasca la nuca mientras ríe

 _EN LA PRESENTACIÓN..._

Habla el presentador del programa VOCALOID

-Estamos en la presentación de la nueva Vocaloid, TN TA. ¡Hoy escucharemos su primera canción con su voz! ¡Y como acompañante estará el fantástico Utatane Piko! – La gente se levanta ansiosa y aplaudiendo. Yo asombrada aprieto la mano de Piko, él desvía de reojo su mirada hacia mí y sonríe – Aunque antes de ello, tenemos varias preguntas de cotilleos – Trago saliva y me pongo nerviosa

-Estamos preparados ¿verdad TN? – Piko nota mi nerviosismo, menos mal. Yo asiento

-Para TN: ¿Tienes algún romance con Gakupo? – Me sorprendo, debe ser por la foto que subió a las redes sociales hace unos días

-Por supuesto que no. Gakupo es otro compañero Vocaloid más.

-Para Piko: ¿Es cierto que tú te ofreciste a ser el cantante acompañante de TN en esta presentación? – Me sorprendo y con la boca abierta de la impresión, me encuentro con su sonrisa tranquila

-Debo decir que es cierto. La admiro mucho, y me pareció una buena oportunidad para escuchar su voz. Además, somos amigos y no veo por qué no debería cantar con ella

-Buena contestación. Pues ya lo saben fans. Y ahora, comencemos con la canción. Será Romeo and Cinderella (VÍDEO: La parte de Len la canta Piko y la de Rin la canta TN).

 _DESPUÉS DE CANTAR LA CANCIÓN:_

-WOW. Realmente no me esperaba que tuvieras esa voz. Es fascinante TN, y por supuesto Piko lo ha hecho genial.

-Muchas gracias – Ambos

-Pues esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy, esperamos que hayan disfrutado. Ahora podemos decir:

-¡BIENVENIDA VOCALOID TN!-

techo cae confeti, la música cambia a alegre, las luces son de colores. Detrás de mí se ve una gran pantalla con mi imagen en ella. A los lados se encuentran muchos vocaloids felicitándome. Comienzo a llorar, abrazando a la primera persona que tenía a mi lado, Piko.

 **Si les gusta no duden en comentar. ¡AH! Debo avisar que Piko posiblemente tenga una personalidad yandere.**


	12. 11 - Una explicación con Kaito

TN POV:

En cuanto mi presentación acabó, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta dispuesta a irme a casa.

-¡TN! – Me detengo encontrándome con un Piko cansando

-Oh… -Me acerco a él y le acaricio la cabeza - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Alza su rostro avergonzado

-No te preocupes. Te estaba buscando – Me sorprendo

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Verás – Juega con sus manos bajando la vista a sus pies - ¿Quedarías conmigo otro día? ¿Te gustaría que cantáramos otra canción? – Cierra sus ojos mostrando una mueca de preocupación

-¡Eso no se pregunta tonto! – Me lanzo hacia él abrazándole - ¿Quieres mi número? – Me separo y le observo, parece que le brillan los ojos de felicidad

-Cla-claro TN-san – Saca su número y me lo muestra, yo lo apunto. Y viceversa

-Me tengo que ir, espero que me escribas pronto – Los mofletes del adorable Piko se tiñen de rojo. Yo sonrío ante el gesto – Eh… no es por molestarte, pero me gustaría que usaras el chan conmigo, s-si tú quieres…

-¡Me encantaría TN-chan! – Yo sonrío una última vez mientras me despido con la mano

Me monto en la limusina, encontrándome con un Len dormido sobre el asiento. Se encontraba con su pelo suelto (sin su característica coleta). Tenía las mejillas rosadas y la boca entreabierta. Me senté muy cerca de él y me quedé mirándole. No iba a despertarlo, parecía un ángel, pero quería…

Me pegué dos palmadas en mis mejillas, reaccionando No voy a hacer nada sin que él me lo permita

-¿Ya has terminado? – Miré al rubio. Se frotaba los ojos mientras bostezaba

-E-eh, sí – Me recosté alejándome un poco de él

-¿Por qué te separas de mí? – Me agarró la cintura y me pegó MUCHO hacia él - No te voy a comer…por ahora – Se acerca con una mirada extraña hacia mí

-Eres tonto, las fans nos pueden ver– Miro hacia la ventana ignorándole. Len me coge la cara con ambas manos y me mira muy serio - ¿L-len?

-TN, prométeme que no vas a dejarme – Voy a preguntarle el porqué de la pregunta un poco asustada, pero sigue hablando – Tengo… - Se sonroja – Miedo de que Piko, Gakupo o Kaito consigan gustarte más que yo

-N-no digas eso Len, ni lo pienses – Ahora soy yo la que le agarra la cara con una mirada que intenta expresar tranquilidad – Y-yo…te quiero mucho, tonto – Le suelto desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, evitando que vea mi rostro enrojecido

-Al demonio con las fans – Se abalanzó sobre mí. Me agarró las manos contra el asiento y me besó con fuerza. Yo al principio me sorprendí y le intenté apartar

-L-len, n-no

-TN… tn… - Me besó de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad, pero cada vez subía de intensidad.

Se subió un poco más encima de mí, quedando totalmente inmovilizada

-¿Puedo usar mi lengua? – La sacó mientras me miraba desde arriba con un sonrojo muy notable y una respiración agitada

Yo me quedé quieta con la boca entreabierta. Len aprovechó el momento y agarrándome fuerte de mi torso entró en mi boca. Comenzó a explorar con su lengua, yo intentaba seguirlo pero era imposible, su vista estaba centrada en mis labios. Cuando paraba para volver a coger oxígeno me susurraba al oído palabras que me estremecían

-TN…te ves tan linda sonrojada

-TN…te amo, te quiero…

-TN… ¿te gusta?

Yo más sonrojada que nunca asentía levemente. Me mordió el labio mientras gruñía, yo solté un pequeño suspiro. Poco después sonrió triunfante y se separó de mí lentamente, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva deslizarse por sus labios hasta los míos

-Hemos llegado –Me arreglé rápidamente. Y cuando iba a salir el Kagamine me agarró la muñeca– Oye, como ya no tenemos clases y no vas a ir todos los días al edificio Vocaloid, había pensado en salir siempre que quisieras

-Pero…tu número…

-Tranquila, te lo envié por un mensaje privado en las redes sociales – Me da un beso en el brazo soltándome – Hablamos luego – Cerró la puerta y yo entré a casa sonriendo como una boba.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, corrí hasta la habitación de Kaito. Llamé un par de veces, y nadie contestó. Un poco triste y asustada al mismo tiempo, volví a llamar. Esta vez Kaito abrió la puerta, pero estuve a punto de pegar un pequeño grupo asustado al ver la situación, me tapé la boca con ambas manos.

Kaito tenía sus ojos rojos, se notaba a kilómetros que había estado llorando. Tenía el pelo pegado a su cara llena de sudor y lágrimas. Además, tenía el cuarto todo desordenado y muchas cosas por él suelo rotas

-Di-dios mío Kaito ¿no será por…?

-TN, no te diste cuenta, pero estaba. No, estoy, enamorado de ti. No puedo creer que todo lo que consigo Len me lo arrebata – Bajó la mirada con los puños cerrados y la mirada perdida – No te compadezcas de mí, soy un ser patético. Mírame, recriminándote esto cuando solo soy tu mayordomo y son tus decisiones – Se arrodilló en el suelo, evitando que vea como por sus mejillas ya caían muchas y delicadas gotas

KAITO POV:

Estaba contándole la verdad sobre mis sentimientos cuando sentí una gran calidez. Alcé mi cabeza, encontrándome con la sonrisa de TN que poco después pasaron a ser lágrimas. Yo sin poder aguantar más, la abracé mientras ella también se arrodillaba junto a mí

-Kaito-chan, yo no sabía que tu pensabas eso. Fui muy poco cuidadosa… yo te he herido, no voy a ser capaz de perdonarme. ¡PERDÓNAME TÚ POR FAVOR! – Tener en mis brazos a la persona que quería ya era suficiente para mí, podía ser feliz

-No, TN-chan, perdóname tú a mí. Espero que seas feliz con ese…idiota. Pero si necesitas algo, tienes algún problema o simplemente quieres dejar al Kagamine, prométeme que vendrás conmigo

TN POV:

Asentí mostrándole mi más sincera sonrisa. Tras levantarnos, nos despedimos, pero antes de separarnos le susurré:

-Recuerda, que debemos dormir juntos – él sonrió colorado mientras yo ya corría a mi habitación

Cerré la puerta. Me coloqué ropa cómoda y agarré mi celular. En él vi un mensaje del adorable Utatane

+Buenas, TN-chan, ¿querrías quedar conmigo mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana para desayunar?

+Por supuesto, ningún problema

Al instante recibí su contestación, eso me asustó un poco

+¡Genial! Te recojo en tu casa. Tranquila, sé dónde es – Eso sí que te dio un escalofrío

+Bien, hasta mañana Piko-chan – Cerré el teléfono y me dejé caer. Sólo quería dormir y no despertar.

 **Siento que haya tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba de viaje. Gracias.**


	13. 12 - Piko

TN POV:

Me desperté a las 10:45 un ruido proveniente de algún lugar de mi habitación. OH DIOS. Quedaba solo un cuarto de hora para desayunar con Piko.

Encendí el móvil y le envié un mensaje a Len informándole de mi quedada con Piko, por si veía alguna foto en las redes sociales no se extrañara.

Me levante de golpe mientras que me peinaba con las manos. Rápidamente agarré mi ropa y tras darme una ducha corta me arreglé. Me sobraron unos minutos que los gasté cantando canciones de mis animes preferidos mientras miraba a los posters que tenía sobre mis paredes. Dirigí mi mirada al gran poster que tenía de vocaloid en el que Len salía, una risita se escapó de mis labios.

Pasé por la puerta de Kaito y me abrió un poco confundido

-Kaito-chan, voy a salir a desayunar con Piko

-Vale – Me despeina un poco – Ten cuidado, si tienes algún problema llámame, yo estoy hoy fuera en una encuesta de VOCALOID. Volveré a las 5 de la tarde- Asiento

Llegada la hora, llegué a la planta baja encontrándome con Piko muy tranquilo sentado en mi sillón

-Buenos días TN-chan – Se levantó inclinándose

-Lo mismo digo – Me incliné un poco confusa - ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Llegué demasiado pronto y uno de los mayordomos me dejó pasar. No quería despertarte – Sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Muchas gracias – Sonreí de igual manera mientras también iba hacia la puerta

Salimos a la calle mientras miraba a Piko de reojo, estaba muy tranquilo. Una de esas veces se dio cuenta y se sonrojo

-Ya hemos llegado – Me abrió la puerta y yo pasé sentándome en una de las mesas

PIKO POV:

Todo estaba yendo perfecto, si seguía así, pronto TN sería mía. Por fin tendría a esta chica perfecta.

 _HACE UN RATO, A LAS 10:30…_

Estaba caminando a la casa de TN. Había salido temprano, pero era para evitar que me llevarán a la encuesta de algunos vocaloids de ese día.

Me encontraba cerca de la puerta cuando de reojo divisé una ventana abierta. Cuando fui hacia ella, vi como uno de los mayordomos estaba preparando en desayuno y colocándolo en una bandeja. NADA ME ARRUINARÍA ESTE DÍA.

Pude pasar con facilidad por aquella ventana y entré dentro. El mayordomo se dio cuenta y se asustó, echándose hacia atrás

-P-perdone, no puede estar aquí, váyase

-Soy un amigo de TN, otro vocaloid – Sonreí amablemente

-Lo siento pero aun así… yo no decido esto, por favor – Dejé de sonreír y puse una cara neutra

-¿Qué harás con eso? – Señalé al desayuno preparado para llevárselo

-Llevárselo a la señorita TN – Le miré con desprecio y asco

-No vas a hacer eso – Fruncí el ceño

-Debo hacer-

-NO – De un puñetazo, tiré la bandeja de comida al suelo mientras me divertía y comenzaba a reír

-¿P-porqué ha hecho eso? – Se agachó para recoger la comida. Yo cuidadosamente agarré un cuchillo que se encontraba en aquella cocina.

-Si no vas a colaborar, me veré obligado a impedírtelo por las malas – Antes de que pudiera gritar, le clavé el cuchillo en la garganta. Miré con gracia como la sangre comienza a salir brutalmente y descendía hasta su abdomen. Agonizó un poco hasta que dejó de respirar. Agarré el cuerpo sin vida y con cuidado de no dejar rastros, lo tiré en el incinerador trasero de la casa para la basura.

Entré y tras abrir varias puertas llegué a la de TN. Eran las 10:45 me compadecí de su cara de ángel durmiendo y cerré la puerta bajando y sentándome en el sofá.

 _VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE:_

Tras haber desayunado con una animada conversación, pagué y nos dirigimos de nuevo a su casa.

Al llegar TN llamó a la puerta y nadie abrió

-¿Eh? Esto es muy raro, hoy le tocaba el servicio a Daichi (el mayordomo) y no está – Golpeó dos veces más la puerta. Con que así se llamaba aquel tipo molesto – Y Kaito no vuelve hasta las 5 de la tarde – Oh dios, esto es tan perfecto…

-TN-chan, si no te importa puedes esperar en mi casa

-¿Realmente harías eso Piko-chan? – Asiento y ella me abraza. Yo oculto mi "bonita" sonrisa en su hombro, si supiera lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar…

-Bien, vamos – Llamé a mi limusina y rápidamente llegamos a mi casa

Entramos y elegí la manera perfecta de entretenernos

-TN-chan ¿te apetece una bebida?

-Si fueras tan amable, por supuesto – Se sentó en mi sofá

Yo fui a la cocina y le eché al zumo una sorpresita

Tras charlar, se bebió el vaso entero y cayó. Rompí su teléfono a patadas…

TN POV:

Desperté en un sótano atada de las extremidades. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿No estaba hablando con Piko? No entendía nada

Comencé a gritar para que alguien me ayudara. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de broma. Rápidamente oí pasos y aumente el sonido de mis gritos.

Vi como Piko bajaba alegremente dando saltos. Eso me asusto enormemente y comencé a moverme rápidamente intentando zafarme

-¡Has despertado mi preciosa muñeca vocaloid! – Se sentó enfrente de mí con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué es esto Piko?

-¿Ya me has quitado el chan? Que cruel – Hizo una mueca mientras que me sacó la lengua

-Responde

-¿No es obvio? Estamos divirtiéndonos – Se levantó ajustándome aún más las ataduras

-¿QUÉ? NO ES DIVERTIDO ¡SUÉLTAME! – Me ignoró y comenzó a tararear una canción

…

-¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! – Comenzó a reír macabramente mientras pataleaba en el suelo de la risa

-¡AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA! – Comencé a moverme golpeando con fuerza mis pies contra el suelo

-Deja eso – Paró de reír mostrándome una mirada fría. Me detuve de momento, me aterró y me paralicé – Ahora vuelvo - Se levantó del suelo y subió las escaleras lentamente con esa tétrica sonrisa de nuevo – Voy a por unas…cosas

Salió de aquel lugar. Entendí que esto era un secuestro y rompí en llanto. No podía contactar con nadie y Kaito no volvía hasta las 5. Intenté pensar en alguna manera de escapar, pero esto no era ningún anime. No había escapatoria. Seguramente me obligaría a hacer muchas cosas y…

Me desmayé por la presión

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS: ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR"

 _Para_ _ **Aikawa Yukine**_ _: Espero que tu también estés perfectamente. En primer lugar gracias por comentar ¡eres la primera! realmente te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por ello, ¿te gustaría que hiciera algo especial en algún capítulo? TE ESCUCHO ;) - Te agradezco de igual manera que te haya gustado tanto, espero que lo sigas disfrutando. En especial este cap del yandere de Piko. Espero que fuera de tu agrado. - Me alegra que te gustaran igualmente las personalidades, intenté cambiar un poco la perspectiva de cada uno de ellos. Haciendolos un poquito diferente a lo habitual - Elegí este tipo de FanFic para que cada una de se metiera en el paper (quién no quiere estar con Len xD) - Pues nada, te agradezco mucho en serio todo lo que me has dicho. :D_

 _Para_ _ **One Girl**_ _: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara y espero que te continúe gustando :)_


	14. 13 -

**AVISO: Espero que nos toméis a mal lo que ocurre en este capítulo. Es sólo un FanFic y no lo hago con intención de que nadie se moleste.**

LEN POV:

Estaba aburrido en mi casa comiendo unos plátanos mientras miraba un poco las redes sociales, cuando miré la hora por acto reflejo. Eran las 1:00, eso significaba que TN ya había vuelto a casa. Eso significaba que podía comer con ella, y además quedarme la tarde con ella si había suerte.

La llamé. Una, dos, tres veces. No contestaba. Miré su última conexión, hace mucho. Le envié mensajes y llamé más veces. Esto me empezaba a asustar.

Pasado un rato, me desesperé un poco y pregunté a Rin

-Rin, ¿tú sabes por qué TN no coge el teléfono?

-¿Hmm? No, ¿le ha ocurrido algo a tu noviecita?

-No sé, estoy preocupado – Miré de nuevo la hora. Habían pasado 10 min.

-No te alteres, no creo que sea nada grave – Se va cerrando la puerta de su habitación

Yo no dejaría las cosas así. Mucho menos si ese shota podría estar con ella. No lo creo, además, Kaito hubiera interferido. Por si acaso, pregunté a Gumi, IA y Miku si sabían algo, respondiendo de la misma manera que mi hermana. Sólo me quedaba Luka, le envié un mensaje con mi mano temblando. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo si ni siquiera sabía su estado?

+Luka, ¿sabes dónde está TN?

+No, lo siento ¿hay algún problema?

+Verás. Hoy había quedado con Piko y no responde

+Esto te costará un favor pero… ¿quieres que vaya a casa de Piko y compruebe si está con él?

+¡POR FAVOR!

+Hecho, hasta ahora

LUKA POV:

Me vestí con mi simple vestido de siempre y tras meter mi móvil en mi bolso nuevo, me dirigí a la casa de Piko.

Su limusina se encontraba en la puerta. Sin darle importancia, llamé a la puerta un par de veces. Me abrió Piko con una cara molesta que nunca antes había visto

-Buenas Piko-kun

-¿Necesitas algo Luka-san? – Sin dejarme entrar volvió a su típica sonrisa de ángel de siempre

-Es un poco difícil de explicar… ¿Podría pasar dentro? – Al momento negó

-No, no puedes

-¿Por?

-No tienes porqué saberlo. Si has venido por eso, puedes irte, Por favor.

-Piko… la pregunta por la que he venido puede que te suene algo extraña… ¿está TN contigo? – Al momento me empujó dentro de la casa cerrando con un golpe y tirándome al suelo

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-No puedo decírtelo, solo responde y me marcharé

-Yo tampoco puedo decírtelo – Me ayudó a levantarme. Cosa que agradecí. Craso error. Me clavó las uñas, poco después torció el brazo, provocándome que cayera al suelo. Yo grité estrepitosamente, me dejó caer de nuevo

-¿QUÉ HACES PIKO? ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO?! – Me intenté levantar

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO! – Me empujó con más fuerza, yo comencé a asustarme mucho

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡SOLO TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA!

-¡ME INTENTÁIS SEPARAR DE TN! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!

PIKO POV:

Esta Megurine me tenía cansado. Era molesta y me insultaba, ella era la psicópata que hace ese tipo de preguntas. Y además, estaba seguro de que no quería la respuesta de su pregunta para ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡SOLO TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA!

-¡ME INTENTÁIS SEPARAR DE TN! ¡ELLA ES MÍA! – Le estrellé la cabeza contra el piso, provocando que empezara a gritar y sangrar al mismo tiempo

Me senté encima de ella y agarrándola del pelo, la estampé más veces. Cuando ya no tenía conocimiento, la estrangulé durante un rato mientras reía por su expresión.

Después moví el cuerpo hasta mi propio incinerador (tiene uno) y rompí su móvil. Después de quemarla como Daichi, el molesto mayordomo de TN. Subí las escaleras dando saltos para volver a mi habitación.

LEN POV:

Había pasado media hora y Luka no contestaba tampoco. Llamé a TN de nuevo, nada. Me empecé a temer lo peor, esto no iba a quedar así, yo mismo resolvería esto.

Temiendo lo peor, llevé una navaja en mi bolsillo y en el otro mi móvil. Rápidamente llegué con mi limusina y llamé sin parar con una expresión de pocos amigos en mi rostro.

Miré a la ventana de su habitación, tenía todas las persianas bajadas. Esto no se veía bien, pero en lo que pensaba era imposible. Al poco tiempo me abrió un Piko como siempre, aunque ocultando el salón con su cuerpo

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Len-kun? – Sonrió como siempre

-¿Podría pasar un rato? – Sonreí de igual manera, mostrando mi faceta amable

-Lo siento, mejor otro día

-Apártate – Le empujé con toda mi fuerza, entrando y encontrándome con una gran marca de sangre en el suelo - ¿D-de quién es esta sangre? – Me giré encontrándome con un Piko con cara tétrica, que asustaría a cualquiera

-Has pasado sin mi consentimiento…debo castigarte Len-kun – Se acercó lentamente a mí

-¿Esta sangre es de Luka o TN?

-Con que tú eres quien mandaba a la Megurine… ¡me sorprendes! No había pensado en ti

-¿Dónde está TN?

-No te importa, no eres nada suyo

-¿Bromeas? ¡Soy su novio, idiota!

-¿N-novio? – Se bloqueó y su mirada de puso en blanco - ¡Ella no tiene a nadie! ¡NO MIENTAS!

-¿Acaso le has preguntado estúpido psicópata? – Me miró enfurecido

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ELLA ES MÍA! ¡YO SERÉ EL ÚNICO! – Comenzó a gritar mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos

Yo agarré por suerte un jarrón cercano y se lo lancé a la cabeza, por lo que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Rápidamente comencé a buscarla. Cayendo en la cuenta de que estaría en un lugar sin ventanas, como un sótano. Sin perder tiempo, bajé corriendo y encontrándomela.

Me acerqué corriendo y la desaté con rapidez

-¿TN? – La zarandeé asustado mientras mis lágrimas amenazaban con llenar su rostro de ellas - ¿TN? ¿¡TN, TN?! – La C/P (Color de Pelo) Abrió sus ojos lentamente para después sonreír. Unas lágrimas se escaparon cayendo velozmente por mis mejillas – Te sacaré de aquí – La cargué hasta la limusina, tumbándola en mi regazo.

Al poco rato de estar alejados lo suficiente de la casa del idiota, vi como TN volvía a la normalidad. Me miró sorprendida y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Len? ¿Eres tú? – Le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares, mientras mostraba mi mejor sonrisa

-No te preocupes, ya estás bien. Descansa, más tarde me cuentas todo- Tras asentir se acurrucó y se durmió abrazándome.

 **Hoy no puedo responder los reviews (falta de tiempo) Los contestaré en el próximo cap. Besos**


	15. 14 - Durmiendo con Kaito

LEN POV:

Llegamos a mi casa y la tumbé en mi cama, seguidamente cerré la puerta evitando las molestas preguntas de mi hermana. Esperé a que se despertara mientras le miraba en silencio.

-¿Len? ¿Estamos en tu casa?

-Sí, ¿cómo te encuentras TN?

-Bien ¿a ti no te ha pasado nada, verdad?

-Yo no importo – Me senté a su lado, agarrándole la mano - ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Tranquilo, no me hizo nada. Solo me ató, no llegó a tocarme nada – Suspiré aliviado

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti – La abracé con fuerza presionando tod su cuerpo contra el mío

-Te agradezco tanto, Len. Te debo la vida

-Ni lo menciones – Suspirando de nuevo con alivio, le agarré la cintura y uní nuestros labios. La sensación que tenía con TN era indescriptible. Era como una descarga eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo.

TN POV:

-O-oye, Len, creo que Piko ha… - contuve la respiración – matado a un mayordomo de mi casa, es un pensamiento, pero creo que es cierto – Vi como miraba con nerviosismo y algo de tristeza al suelo - ¿L-len?

-Eh… TN, él no es el único muerto – Mi corazón se aceleró y le apreté con fuerza la manga de su camisa – Verás…Luka…

-N-no, no, no, seguro es un malentendido. No puede ser – Lloré en su hombro mientras con caricias me intentaba consolar

-Aun así, no tenemos pruebas, no podemos decírselo a nadie

-¿QUÉ? ¡PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!

-Pero puede que no, y no sólo eso, si no que nos culpen a nosotros. Prométeme que me harás caso y confiarás en mí. – Asentí

-Len, Kaito-chan debe estar preocupado por mí – Cambié de tema para no volver a llorar

-¿Kaito-CHAN? ¿Por qué le dices de esa manera?

-No seas celoso. Te prometo que al único que miro es a ti – Se sonrojó mirando hacia la puerta

-E-eso ya lo sé…Vámonos, no le digas lo ocurrido a Kaito – Me levantó, dándome la mano mientras yo intentaba sonreír

 _A LAS 5:10 EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE TN…_

Llamé varias veces. Escuché pasos nerviosos bajar por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Me abrió Kaito, con ojos llorosos. Al momento, me abrazó. Estuvo bastante rato de esta manera, Len bufó molesto y lo separó de mí a tirones

-¿Qué haces Len-kun?

-No tienes derecho a tocar de esa manera y tanto tiempo a mi novia

-Eres molesto, no sabes el miedo que he tenido

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír. No has pasado nada comparado conmigo.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Ha pasado algo TN-chan?

-No ha pasado nada que te interese – Len se giró hacia mí, cambiando su cara de enfado por amabilidad – TN, hablamos luego – Dicho esto, se montó en su limusina y se fue

-¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono TN-chan? – Pasamos dentro

-Se me ha caído y se me ha roto – Me miró con desconfianza – Soy bastante torpe…

-¿Y por qué no estabas aquí cuando he venido? Estaba preocupado. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Daichi?

-Kaito-chan, estuve con Len. ¿Ha pasado algo con el mayordomo? – Intenté parecer lo más tranquila posible

-Es extraño, no estaba aquí cuando llegué… ¿Has comido cierto? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿No? Vamos a pedir una pizza ¿te parece? – Asentí mientras subíamos a la planta de arriba

 _A LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE…_

Estábamos ambos sentados sobre mi cama jugando un videojuego online

-Kaito-chan, llevamos jugando por más de 3 horas al mismo juego. Estoy aburrida y tengo sueño

-Eso no dices cuando juegas a tu otomes… – Le miré con enfado

-¿HAS DICHO ALGO DE MIS OTOMES? – negó mientras reía nerviosamente

-A decir verdad, tengo sueño

-Bien, hasta mañana – Le agarré su camiseta y le tiré hacia la cama tumbándolo. Me posicioné a su lado y le agarré sus manos, para que no se pudiera mover. Se sonrojó en segundos - ¿Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

-Vamos a dormir juntos. Me lo prometiste – Intentó moverse y correr a la puerta. Yo apagué la luz y me tumbé a su lado. Al momento que creía que podía correr, con ambas manos agarré su torso y me acerqué a él – Hueles bien

-No, no, no sigas con esto TN

KAITO POV:

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más nervioso que ahora. Nunca antes había estado tan rojo. Nunca antes había estado tan…

-No, no, no sigas con esto TN – Sentía que explotaría o acabaría besándola, o incluso haría algo…peor. Me separé de ella, logrando que me soltara

-Voy a dormir contigo – Noté como las manos de TN tocaban mi espalda, por debajo de la camiseta y me abrazaba.

Cerré los ojos. Eso era peor, no paraba de imaginar cosas extrañas.

-TN, para. Tú tienes novio.

-Pero tú eres Kaito, eres importante para mí… - Dicho esto quedó dormida.

Extrañamente acabé dormido por su calidez.

 **Siento haber tardado, unos problemillas. Espero que os gustara este capítulo. Por cierto, si queréis que pase algo en concreto con Kaito al despertarse o lo que sea jejeje decídmelo en los comentarios.**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para One Girl: Muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando este FanFic más adelante :)_

 _Para Tuna: Jajaja igualmente_

 _Para... - (?) :Gracias por comentar. No sé cual es tu nombre, pero igualmente te agradezco tus opiniones_

 _Para Aikawa Yukine: Me alegra mucho SIEMPRE tu opinión. He sacado algo de tiempo y aquí esta este cap. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Igualmente gracias por todo. Me alegra también que te gustara la parte de Piko, yo tengo AMOR (los idolatro) a muchos yanderes por lo que quería uno en mi historia. Me hice una idea de mi favorito de siempre y salió este fabuloso Piko. Jajajaja lo del cambio de personalidad, llevas toda la razón del mundo. Espero que te siga gustando y que comentes, pues siempre me animas y me das fuerzas. Bye byee~~_


	16. 15 - Pelea

**¡Buenas! De verdad siento que desde hace un tiempo no he subido cap. He tenido unos problemillas, y además mucha falta de inspiración. MUCHA. Gracias a una amiga que me ha salido este cap. Espero que os guste. Y por favor, si tenéis alguna idea transmitid mela. Gracias.**

KAITO POV:

Desperté y me intenté separar al segundo. La cabeza de TN estaba sobre mi pecho. Mientras que ella dormí plácidamente yo intentaba no ahogarme por los nervios. Suspiré varias veces intentando calmarme y de reojo me quedé mirando su cara dormida. Me acerqué a su rostro y uní nuestros labios. Lo hice de la manera más suave posible, para que no se despertara.

Si solo Len no existiera… Pero esto era peligroso, me podía salir de control… Fui a agarrarla por la cintura cuando abrió un ojo

Yo de la sorpresa me caí hacia atrás, chocando mi cuerpo contra el frío suelo

-¿Kaito-chan? – TN se levantó de un salto, tirándose al suelo a mi lado

-Permanece callada

-¿Eh? -Le agarré sus dos brazos contra el suelo, posicionándome por encima de ella y relamiéndome los labios. Iba a besarla de nuevo cuando vi como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla hasta su barbilla y después caía, mientras brillaba con el sol de la ventana

-Tsk – Me levanté y dando un portazo salí de la habitación. Yo quería besarla pero no de esa manera, no quería forzarla.

LEN POV:

Quería darle una sorpresa a TN para intentar alegrarla por lo sucedido. Así que, entré a su casa (un mayordomo me dejó entrar, pues ya era conocido) y subí por las escaleras con rapidez. Encontrándome a Kaito saliendo de la habitación de TN

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-Nada que te interese

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Te vas a poner chulo?

TN POV:

Estaba mirando confundida la puerta, perdida en mis pensamientos cuando oí voces al otro lado. Abrí lentamente, encontrándome con Kaito peleando con Len. Al instante los intenté separar, con la mala suerte de que caí a un lado y me golpeé contra las escaleras

Len me miró aterrorizado mientras que Kaito le seguí golpeando

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO SHION! ¡ERES IDIOTA! – Gritó Len corriendo hacia mí

Al momento en el que Kaito se dio cuenta de la situación, también se apresuró hacia mí. Me dolía la espalda y notaba como algo líquido descendía por ella. El dolor era tan agudo, que cerré los ojos y no los abrí de nuevo. ¿Me había dormido?

LEN POV:

Agarré a TN, esta estaba inmóvil. La recogí entre mis brazos, notando como por su espalda tenía sangre

-No seas inútil y ayúdame – Kaito con desconfianza y enfado me ayudó a colocarla sobre la cama. Una sirvienta se encargó de curar su espalda mientras nosotros dos esperábamos fuera

-Todo por tu culpa, Shion, realmente eres imbécil – Escupí esas palabras intentando que sonaran lo más hirientes posibles

-¿Mi culpa? Tu comenzaste la pelea – Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared

-¿Y qué hacías en su cuarto entonces?

-Eso es un-

-Perdónenme – Nos interrumpió la sirvienta – La señorita TA ha despertado, podéis pasar – Se retiró hacia la planta baja

Tocamos dos veces a la puerta y entramos con un poco de preocupación, o al menos yo. Vi a TN tumbada mirando al techo, que rápidamente se incorporó

-¡TN! – Corrí hacia ella y con mucho cuidado de sujetarla correctamente, la besé, pero casi devorando sus labios

-Tsk – Kaito se acercó lentamente y tosió falsamente

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias. Sólo ha sido un golpe

TN POV:

-Hay alguien que te tiene que pedir perdón… - Len golpeó el costado de Kaito

-¿Q-qué? ¿YO? – Len le miró desafiante y Kaito suspiró -TN-chan, aunque no haya sido mi culpa totalmente, te pido disculpas por haber ocasionado la pelea, provocar que te cayeras y por lo de antes en la habitación – Mis mejillas se colorearon levemente, cosa que Len notó y frunció el ceño mientras se giraba totalmente hacia Kaito

-¿A qué te refieres Shion? – Len agarró de la camiseta a Kaito, yo intenté moverme pero el dolor me lo impedía

-No tengo porque darte explaciones – Kaito se encogió de hombros mientras empujaba a Len

-¡PARAD! – Los dos se detuvieron y bajaron la mirada – Kaito por favor, necesito hablar con Len. Vete a tu habitación - Kaito salió y cerró la puerta bastante fuerte. Len se acercó a mí y se sentó en el filo de la cama

LEN POV:

Me senté junto a ella y le miré a los ojos con tranquilidad

-Len, ¿Por qué eres tan celoso? Ya te dije que el único para mí eres tú

-Pero es que Kaito es idiota. Sabe que tú eres mía pero lo sigue intentando ¿o no es así? – Asintió con una mueca triste – Quiero dejarle claro que solo me quieres a mí

-Pero ya lo sabe, y no le quiero hacer daño– Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana

-Pues habrá que dejárselo más claro. De momento… – Me subí encima de ella - Déjamelo claro a mí… - Estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Mostrando a los que posiblemente serían los padres de TN. La miré y se veía asustada y casi a punto de explotar en llanto. ¿A qué se debía eso?

 **ESTO HA SIDO TODO. Pronto subiré el siguiente. BYE BYE :) ¿Creen que Len está muy pervetido?**

CONTESTANDO A REVIEWS:

 _Para Len Kagamine: Espero que te agradara esto, bueno. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar :)_

 _Para Guest: Muchas gracias. Es una idea, a mi me encanta que sea Rin su "pareja" por lo que también hago eso a veces jaja. Igualmente te agradezco que comentaras ^^_

 _Para Aikawa Yukine (?): Bueno, no importa no siempre debes comentar. Siempre que quieras transmitirme tu opinión yo estaré con los brazos abiertos ;) .Me alegra que te guste la idea de Len jejeje, aunque creo que en esta parte de Kaito lo hice quedar un poco mal. Pero es que la historia es de Len y...bueno jajaja que me desvío del tema. ¡BIEN! Me gusta mucho leer tus reviews porque están muy completitos (no sé si me entiendes). Podría pensar lo de tu idea... el problema es que tengo a varias amigas LOCAS que quieren que las meta. Pero podría incluirte en un futuro con cualquier nombre (es algo que puedo optar si me falta la inspiración jeje). Muchos besos querida, y gracias de nuevo por comentar, que siempre me alegras. Nos vemoss~~_


	17. 16 - Prohibido

LEN POV:

Llegamos a mi casa y la tumbé en mi cama, seguidamente cerré la puerta evitando las molestas preguntas de mi hermana. Esperé a que se despertara mientras le miraba en silencio.

-¿Len? ¿Estamos en tu casa?

-Sí, ¿cómo te encuentras TN?

-Bien ¿a ti no te ha pasado nada, verdad?

-Yo no importo – Me senté a su lado, agarrándole la mano - ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Tranquilo, no me hizo nada. Solo me ató, no llegó a tocarme nada – Suspiré aliviado

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti – La abracé con fuerza presionando tod su cuerpo contra el mío

-Te agradezco tanto, Len. Te debo la vida

-Ni lo menciones – Suspirando de nuevo con alivio, le agarré la cintura y uní nuestros labios. La sensación que tenía con TN era indescriptible. Era como una descarga eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo.

TN POV:

-O-oye, Len, creo que Piko ha… - contuve la respiración – matado a un mayordomo de mi casa, es un pensamiento, pero creo que es cierto – Vi como miraba con nerviosismo y algo de tristeza al suelo - ¿L-len?

-Eh… TN, él no es el único muerto – Mi corazón se aceleró y le apreté con fuerza la manga de su camisa – Verás…Luka…

-N-no, no, no, seguro es un malentendido. No puede ser – Lloré en su hombro mientras con caricias me intentaba consolar

-Aun así, no tenemos pruebas, no podemos decírselo a nadie

-¿QUÉ? ¡PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!

-Pero puede que no, y no sólo eso, si no que nos culpen a nosotros. Prométeme que me harás caso y confiarás en mí. – Asentí

-Len, Kaito-chan debe estar preocupado por mí – Cambié de tema para no volver a llorar

-¿Kaito-CHAN? ¿Por qué le dices de esa manera?

-No seas celoso. Te prometo que al único que miro es a ti – Se sonrojó mirando hacia la puerta

-E-eso ya lo sé…Vámonos, no le digas lo ocurrido a Kaito – Me levantó, dándome la mano mientras yo intentaba sonreír

 _A LAS 5:10 EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE TN…_

Llamé varias veces. Escuché pasos nerviosos bajar por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Me abrió Kaito, con ojos llorosos. Al momento, me abrazó. Estuvo bastante rato de esta manera, Len bufó molesto y lo separó de mí a tirones

-¿Qué haces Len-kun?

-No tienes derecho a tocar de esa manera y tanto tiempo a mi novia

-Eres molesto, no sabes el miedo que he tenido

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír. No has pasado nada comparado conmigo.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Ha pasado algo TN-chan?

-No ha pasado nada que te interese – Len se giró hacia mí, cambiando su cara de enfado por amabilidad – TN, hablamos luego – Dicho esto, se montó en su limusina y se fue

-¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono TN-chan? – Pasamos dentro

-Se me ha caído y se me ha roto – Me miró con desconfianza – Soy bastante torpe…

-¿Y por qué no estabas aquí cuando he venido? Estaba preocupado. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Daichi?

-Kaito-chan, estuve con Len. ¿Ha pasado algo con el mayordomo? – Intenté parecer lo más tranquila posible

-Es extraño, no estaba aquí cuando llegué… ¿Has comido cierto? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿No? Vamos a pedir una pizza ¿te parece? – Asentí mientras subíamos a la planta de arriba

 _A LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE…_

Estábamos ambos sentados sobre mi cama jugando un videojuego online

-Kaito-chan, llevamos jugando por más de 3 horas al mismo juego. Estoy aburrida y tengo sueño

-Eso no dices cuando juegas a tu otomes… – Le miré con enfado

-¿HAS DICHO ALGO DE MIS OTOMES? – negó mientras reía nerviosamente

-A decir verdad, tengo sueño

-Bien, hasta mañana – Le agarré su camiseta y le tiré hacia la cama tumbándolo. Me posicioné a su lado y le agarré sus manos, para que no se pudiera mover. Se sonrojó en segundos - ¿Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

-Vamos a dormir juntos. Me lo prometiste – Intentó moverse y correr a la puerta. Yo apagué la luz y me tumbé a su lado. Al momento que creía que podía correr, con ambas manos agarré su torso y me acerqué a él – Hueles bien

-No, no, no sigas con esto TN

KAITO POV:

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más nervioso que ahora. Nunca antes había estado tan rojo. Nunca antes había estado tan…

-No, no, no sigas con esto TN – Sentía que explotaría o acabaría besándola, o incluso haría algo…peor. Me separé de ella, logrando que me soltara

-Voy a dormir contigo – Noté como las manos de TN tocaban mi espalda, por debajo de la camiseta y me abrazaba.

Cerré los ojos. Eso era peor, no paraba de imaginar cosas extrañas.

-TN, para. Tú tienes novio.

-Pero tú eres Kaito, eres importante para mí… - Dicho esto quedó dormida.

Extrañamente acabé dormido por su calidez.

 **Siento haber tardado, unos problemillas. Espero que os gustara este capítulo. Por cierto, si queréis que pase algo en concreto con Kaito al despertarse o lo que sea jejeje decídmelo en los comentarios.**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para One Girl: Muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando este FanFic más adelante :)_

 _Para Tuna: Jajaja igualmente_

 _Para... - (?) :Gracias por comentar. No sé cual es tu nombre, pero igualmente te agradezco tus opiniones_

 _Para Aikawa Yukine: Me alegra mucho SIEMPRE tu opinión. He sacado algo de tiempo y aquí esta este cap. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Igualmente gracias por todo. Me alegra también que te gustara la parte de Piko, yo tengo AMOR (los idolatro) a muchos yanderes por lo que quería uno en mi historia. Me hice una idea de mi favorito de siempre y salió este fabuloso Piko. Jajajaja lo del cambio de personalidad, llevas toda la razón del mundo. Espero que te siga gustando y que comentes, pues siempre me animas y me das fuerzas. Bye byee~~_


End file.
